


Crunch Time

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Flayn, in need of a bit of assistance.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Crunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'accidents happen'

Flyan sighed and looked at what should have been the evening's dessert. It... crunched. It crunched and it was not supposed to crunch, but there was nothing she could really do about it now. The rest of the meal was coming along and it was something she'd managed properly before, under Dedue's tutelage. But dessert... Oh, she'd been so sure she could do it, too.

There was some fruit leftover from lunch, though. Perhaps a quick fruit salad? She'd never be able to cut it all in time, though, she'd need--

Dimitri and Felix, as they walked through the door.


End file.
